peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Minister Uptala
Minister Uptala (Chinese: 青莲统领; Pinyin: Qīng lián tǒnglǐng) is a character of Peerless Martial God. Notably he held the position of Minister of a district of the Great Imperial Song City. History Gambling Against Minister Kalasutra Minister Uptala is one of the ministers that were in attendance when Lin Feng was competing to gain the attention of Great Emperor Song by getting into the army of Great Imperial Song City. While watching Lin Feng compete, Minister Uptala entered into a gamble with Minister Kalasutra and even went as far as to offer Lin Feng a Blue Uptala Lotus as a bonus for completing his 100 battles without break. After Lin Feng won 100 battles and then another seven consecutive battles against the victors of the day. Clashing with Wang Xiao Haven taken a shining to Lin Feng. Minister Uptala opened up his home to Lin Feng. However it wasn't long before news came that a new Small World was discovered. Naturally, the Great Imperial Song City would participate and thus Minister Uptala took Lin Feng along. Minister Uptala personally witnessed the fall of the high-level emperor faction. At this time, Wang Xiao (II) appeared to ask about the death of his son who was the general for the Mid-Level Emperor team. However, he was shooed away by Minister Uptala. Shortly after, his daughter, Qing Qing and Qin Yao, came to report the loss of the Low-Level Emperor team and shortly after that, Lin Feng and Jian Mang appeared to declare that they would not accept the loss of the Mid-Level Emperors before quickly attaining victory. Hosting Lin Feng After the war of the small world, impressed by Lin Feng's strength, Minister Uptala kept Lin Feng close to him, wanting to nurture him. It was then that Lin Feng eventually met Shichuan who informed him about the Challenge of the Celestial Country. With Lin Feng adamant about joining the next battles, Minister Uptala relented and allowed Lin Feng to join. However he told Lin Feng that he should consolidate his cultivation in the time he has before the battled started. Opening a Dao Path After Jian Mang and Qing Qing were kidnapped, Minister Uptala had no choice but to exchange Lin Feng for his daughters life. However he made a plan with Lin Feng to use Lin Feng's clone and to have Lin Feng run away to safety with Qing Qing. After the plan was foiled, Minister Uptala promised Lin Feng that he would lose his life before Lin Feng and went back to face Wang Xiao. After realizing that Wang Xiao wouldn't settle for anything less than all of their lives, Minister Uptala decided to exchange his life in order to open up his dao path and turned into a Blue Uptala Lotus. He killed Wang Zhen and Wang Xiao and then with the last of his power, fled the scene, taking Lin Feng to safety. Quotes * The young will be redoubtable in the years to come! Trivia * Minister Uptala now lives as a Mark of the Path in Lin Feng's internal world. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Great Imperial Song City